


TOO MANY PROMPTS

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: TOO MANY PROMPTS!-Is a collection of TWICE stories based on my twitter TWICE prompts. Contains different genres, themes and ships. I will put a trigger warning on sensitive stories. But enjoy!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. [SAIDA] FROM 1000 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, WITH LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saida au but Sana is a lonely immortal while Dahyun is a time-travelling lesbian.

**FROM 1000 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, WITH LOVE**

Park Industries and Research Incorporated is Korea's leading advance technological corporation led by Park Jihyo and her associates. Jihyo and her friends started company after they graduated college. In a span of 5 years the company grew from a small company that makes electrical components, programs, and Artificial Intelligence to a multi-billion company worth more than South Korea itself. People don't know the secret of PIRE's success but a lot could be attributed to the genius visionary herself and her loyal friends who helped make vision into a reality.

Kim Dahyun knew her importance in the company. She and Chaeyoung helped Jihyo vastly improve augmentations. Which the company attributes its first breakthrough into the stock market. Now, they are trying to have another breakthrough in both science, physics, and astrophysics by inventing a Time hopper. "Time travel" is already a commodity but what is offered to the public is only a simulation. The person cannot be seen or cannot interact with other people physically in what is publicly available. Dahyun wants to change that by actually putting the person in the actual time period instead of just being a non-existent ghost. Obviously when Dahyun proposed this Jihyo was skeptical until Dahyun built a prototype testing it on Mark I SIRs (Synthetic Individual Robot). 

"Chaeyoung have you checked what was causing the blackout last test? I don't to get lost in limbo again." Dahyun asked her fellow colleague, and best friend, Son Chaeyoung about some minor problem about some electrical wiring or whatnot. For Chaeyoung, that is way below her level of expertise took an offense for such matters that should be left for the electricians instead of an expert in Quantum Physics and Engineering. She didn't answer Dahyun's question instead she remained fixated on the holograph in front of her calculating minor specifics that can cause major changes if overseen.

"Oi, Chaeyoung-ah! Answer me." Dahyun shouted from the 2nd floor balcony of the Park Industries Quantum Engineering Lab when Chaeyoung didn't answer her question. The latter looked up at her with an offended stare to which Dahyun ignored as she waited for an answer.

"Ask the electrical devs that not me. I got important things to do than fix some wires." Chaeyoung replied as she went back to the holographic screen writing equations.

"Ugh." Dahyun rolled her eyes in frustration. She activated her neural communication implants that then connected her to Chan, the head of the IT department.

"Yow, what do I owe you today?" Chan greeted merrily. A stark contrast to Chaeyoung cold reply earlier.

"Have you fixed the blackout issue I told you last time? We are running test on the Teletransponder and I don't wan't getting stuck in Timespace limbo again." Dahyun asked. Her voiced is strained and tired after 2 weeks of barely not sleeping along with the whole Quantum Team just to get the Teletransponder up and safely running before Jihyo's launch date.

"Yeah. I sent some of my guys to check it out. They had to replace some fuses since apparently the thing fried the fuses when you first traveled back. Which caused the whole building to shut down. Don't worry though, after that I asked Ms. Im to tell our boss lady to upgrade the power sources in the basement. I think they did the upgrades last week." Chan informed Dahyun. She can hear the constant small beeps from his keyboard while they were talking.

"I knew it. I already nagged Jihyo about upgrading the those outdated fuses so many times. It took her for me to get lost in timespace before she did." Dahyun sarcastically sneered. This caused Chan to let out an amused chuckle.

"I think you should still ask Ms. Im if the upgrades are done since I really didn't get an memo about that." Chan advised. Dahyun silently acknowledged it before disconnecting.

Dahyun then heads to the top floor of Park Industries where the office of its CEO, Park Jihyo is located as well as her secretary, Im Nayeon's office. The elevator opened and Yoo Jeongyeon, the head of security of Park Industries entered. Jeongyeon smiled at Dahyun and seeing the stressed woman, she offered her a stick of gum. Dahyun refuses as she knows Yoo Jeongyeon since college, the prankster so no, Dahyun is not falling for the gum stick prank that even though it is a century old prank it always manage to get Nayeon.

"You are no fun." Jeongyeon commented.

"I'm stressed." Dahyun replied.

"How's the project doing?" Jeongyeon casually asked as she leaned against the cold elevator wall.

"Just fixing some issues. We are trying to get it running before Jihyo's launch event. Everyone in the department are either sleep deprived or is running purely on caffeine right now." Dahyun said.

"How 'bout you? How's the new body?" Dahyun asked her newly-augmented friend.

Dahyun remembers hearing the news that the building was broken into by 4 armed and augmented goons at 3am. Since Jeongyeon was the head of security, Jihyo immediately called her into action. Dahyun knows that Jeongyeon is loyal to her job and despite having the odds against her, she went into the building protecting the valuable data and future blueprints and plans that if put into the black market could cost more than the GDP of a small country. Jeongyeon was able to stall them until the police arrived and neutralized the threats but at the cost of her whole body.

"Good, i guess. I still got my torso and my left arm still made out of basic human skin and bones so I'm not a full machine or something which kinda gives me peace." Jeongyeon said as she opened and closed her both hands. Her right hand made some tiny mechanical noises as she moved them.

"Funny since you got yours on right I got mine on my left." Dahyun said as she showed her old friend her left arm. "It is a Mark VII SILLA Cyberskin Dermalplated modified Arm. It doesn't look obvious that my arm is augmented because its basically the same color as my skin except for the lines. Obviously, yours is more advance than mine but this does the job anyways."

"Lab accident?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Yup. Unfortunately two doctorate degrees Quantum Physics doesn't make you any less stupid." Dahyun replied.

"You referring to Chaeyoung or to yourself?" Jeongyeon asked with a sly grin.

"To her, of course! I have three." Dahyun replied to Jeongyeon's audacious question.

"Let me guess? She spilled something on you." Jeongyeon asked with an amused look on her face.

"Nothing hurts more than your best friend accidentally spilling a beaker of hydrochloric acid on your arm." Dahyun sighs.

"Yeesh. Anyways Fist bump?" Jeongyeon offered her augmented fist.

"But hey. I don't miss my lame flesh arm anyways." Dahyun shrugs as she and Jeongyeon crash their augmented arms against each other making a distinct clang.

"Who you meeting by the way?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Nayeon. I have to confirm the upgrades about the electrical fuses before we start testing the TITUS ONE. You?" Dahyun answered as she lets out a sleepy yawn.

"Meeting Jihyo about the security details for the Launch event. According to Jihyo, Tzuyu wants the security to be subtle as to not intimidate the crowd so we have to compromise around that." Jeongyeon said.

"I mean I would also be intimidated especially if I saw the head of security looking like some Batman-Iron Man hybrid capable of permanently putting me to sleep." Dahyun joked. Jeongyeon hits Dahyun with her 'lame flesh arm'.

"Ow! That hurt, you dingus!" Dahyun complained as she rubs the part where Jeongyeon hit her.

The elevator door opened and Nayeon immediately looked up from her desk to greet both of them. As they walk to Nayeon's desk, Jeongyeon leaned closer to Dahyun to whisper something.

"Say hi to Nabongs for me." Jeongyeon then gave her wife a wave before heading inside Jihyo's office.

"Jeongyeon said hi by the way." Dahyun said as she approached Nayeon's desk.

"Yeah I know." Nayeon smiled as she rolled her eyes at her wife's corny attempts of flirting. "So what do you need, Dahyun? Jihyo is currently meeting with Tzuyu and Jeongyeon about the Launch if you need her you have to come back after lunch." Nayeon told her.

"No. I just want to confirm about the building's power upgrades if it already installed. We will try to make test the TITUS ONE today."

"Yes. It was installed last week.” Nayeon replied. Dahyun smiled and nodded to her as she turns her back to walk to the elevator when Nayeon stopped her.

“Dahyun, please don’t put the whole building into a blackout again, we lost considerable amount of money during that period and Jihyo was fuming the for days trying to get us back in the stock market. Also those things aren’t cheap.” Nayeon, the tone of her voice is sweet and desperately pleading that it won’t happen again. As if trying to get assurance from Dahyun, that not even herself know.

“I’ll ask Chaeyoung about it. She does most of the algorithms and stuff.” Dahyun said with a weak smile.

“Wait, again before you go. I have a suggestion.” Nayeon halted Dahyun from her tracks again.

“What?”

“Connect it to the backup solar energy supply. I think you overlooked that you were given access by Jihyo to use it in your more grandiose projects that almost need like two suns of energy to run.” Nayeon said. Dahyun stared at her in both shock and realization.

“See. I knew it. You totally forgot.” Nayeon said as she slightly smirked to bask in her own intelligence. People forget that she and Jihyo were once classmates back in College and have the same degree in Engineering but pursued to Business Management after graduation.

“You are fucking amazing! Thanks, Nayeon. I gotta run.” Dahyun sprinted towards the elevator.

Dahyun went back to the lab and everyone are busy doing their assigned tasks. Lab assistants doing last minute formulas for their superiors while their superiors are going back and forth to Chaeyoung to compare charts, formulas, data, and show possible flaws that can cause problems if not seen. Chaeyoung meticulously snaps the holograms around. Her hands move as if it has a mind of its own.

“Dr. Son. Do we switch off ports 3, 4, and 5 this time? Last time they were off and we ran some simulations with those ports off and it the readings were 25% more stable than last time.” A Head Scientist was talking to Chaeyoung when Dahyun walked over to Chaeyoung’s large holographic display of equations, drawings, graphs, and other notes.

“Are you certain Dr. Han?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Yes. As you can see here…” Dr. Han showed his holotablet to Chaeyoung, who attentively listens.

“Run it again but I suggest not putting the outage to full. I want simulation data from 90 to 70% percent.” Chaeyoung firmly suggested.

“Is that a dinosaur eating a strawberry doodle over there?” Dahyun asked as she’s been inside Chaeyoung’s holographic sphere during the whole conversation with Dr. Han. Reading her notes and checking her formulas while she was busy.

“Yes, I drew them because I got bored.” Chaeyoung answered with her back still facing Dahyun.

“Anyway, have you solved that .001% margin of error we keep getting?” Dahyun asked.

“Yes, it took me a week of sleepless nights trying to find that little shit. Next time you are solving.” Chaeyoung replied as she faced Dahyun. She flicked her wrist and a floating display of the formula zooms into Chaeyoung’s hand.

“There. Stare at it.” Chaeyoung said. Dahyun activated her neural implants that quickly analyzed Chaeyoung’s formula. It immediately highlighted a flaw.

“Dude, you this should be 1 instead of 7.” Dahyun showed Chaeyoung who then let out a tired groan.

“I fucking hate you.” Chaeyoung sneered at Dahyun who just smiled at her.

“Do you want your best friend to be stuck in the limbo of timespace again?” Dahyun asked. Trying to appeal to their friendship.

“You know, at this point I’d say yes.” Chaeyoung replied. The two woman then both laughed at each other.

“Give it here I’m changing it.” Chaeyoung said.

“Nah, I got this.” Dahyun transferred the data to her neural database. “By the way, Nayeon suggested we use the SEBS instead of the main power supply of the building.” Dahyun added.

“Wait? Like the backup supply?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Yeah.”

“We have access to that?” Chaeyoung asked surprised.

“Obviously, did you malfunction or something? Jihyo gave access to use that if we need it.” Dahyun replied as if she didn’t forget about it earlier.

“Damn I’m getting older.” Chaeyoung commented.

“Dude you are only 35.” Dahyun replied.

“Exactly.”

“Life expectancy is 90.” Dahyun reminded her.

“That doesn’t make me any less old.” Chaeyoung answered back.

“We can develop age-suppressants if you want.” Dahyun suggested. They stared at each other for a second before Chaeyoung spoke again.

“I’ll write that down.” Chaeyoung scribbled somewhere in her hologram bubble.

After being bombarded by questions, inquiries and clarifications on her way to her office, she is finally greeted by the solitude of her messy lair. It wasn’t that messy but there is a reasonable amount of clutter and junk inside it. After the discovery of holographic and 4D display, the use of paper became obsolete. The shift was necessary in order to preserve forests from further damage. So, it is strange that Dahyun have a polaroid of a woman on her desk.

After Dahyun resolves Chaeyoung’s formula, she disables her neural implants as over working it can physically and mentally be harmful for her. She took a bar of chocolate flavored Augbars in order to further ease the strain her neural implants are causing her. Dahyun saw that she got a spare bar, she got out of her office on the way to Chaeyoung’s hologram bubble.

“Still busy?” Dahyun asked. Chaeyoung just nodded in response.

“Here.” Dahyun gave Chaeyoung her extra bar of Augbars along with the revised solution.

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung smiled as she took them. She opened the Augbars on after she puts the solution back somewhere in her hologram bubble

“Rest your neural implants from time to time. Okay?” Dahyun reminded her friend.

“I’ll try.”

“No. You DO it.”

“Fine.” Chaeyoung sighed in defeat.

“Good. I’ll be in my office if you need something.”

“Sure sure. I’ll make sure things are ok.”

“Great!” Dahyun said then walked back to her office.

Dahyun flops back down to her chair. Again, noticing the polaroid on her desk. Dahyun took it and looked at the woman in the picture. Polaroids doesn’t exist anymore in the 22nd Century. You can take a photo with your eyes these days. People who still use cameras are either collecting them, or uses them for professional use or something. Dahyun stared at the woman in the picture. Smiling with her eyes closed. Her hair dyed blonde, wearing a white crop top and waist-high mom-jeans and a pair of Birkenstocks. It is no denying she is beautiful and if Dahyun lived in the same timeline as her, she’d probably have a crush on her.

Dahyun remembered taking this photo two weeks ago during the first test of TITUS ONE. She was transported back in 2019 in a Seoul back alley. She walked around until she reached the Han River where families, couples, and friends are enjoying their day by the scenic view. Dahyun walked around for a bit until the said woman in the polaroid asked her to take a picture of her. Dahyun was too polite to reject despite telling herself not to engage in conversations with people during the test run. She took the picture and before she returned the camera back to the beautiful stranger, Chaeyoung’s panicked voice echoed in her communications implant in her ear.

Dahyun returned the camera but forgot to return the picture as her mind is racing and her body immediately kicks into a fight or flight mode. She doesn’t want to be stuck in a different timeline. Now, looking back at the events that transpired that day, she cringed at herself for running away with a woman’s photo. Centuries might have passed but the same rules still apply. You don’t run away with someone’s things because it is theft or in Dahyun’s case, she stole a woman’s photo who is probably dead by now and thinks of her as a creepy woman who stole her picture.

“Hey, wanna ask what are the coordinates for today’s test?” Chaeyoung said through her comms.

Chaeyoung’s question made Dahyun’s eyes widen as she realized something.

_Maybe I could go back there and then give her picture back. Yes. Good idea, Dahyun. You’re the best._

“Hold on a sec.” Dahyun replied as she scrambled to find her computer’s wire that can connect to her memory database implant by inserting it in the port at the back of her ear.

Dahyun then accessed her memories which included the coordinates of last test’s destination. Dahyun then went back to Chaeyoung and recited the coordinates to her. Chaeyoung realizing that it was the same as last test made her puzzled.

“Again?” Chaeyoung said.

“Just for diagnostics.” Dahyun replied. It was a lie of course. Both of them knows that.

“Liar.” Chaeyoung said to her best friend after letting out a small chuckle.

“Just goddamn do it or you will the one testing it today.” Dahyun replied.

“Okay. Okay. Jeez no need to go offended.” Chaeyoung replied after laughing at her.

“Ass.” Dahyun said before disconnect the comms.

Once Chaeyoung alerted her that the set up is ready, Dahyun ran short diagnostics on her personal “reverse cloaking” that she herself programmed. It is what she’s been working on for the past two weeks alone. It can change her clothes to fit the time period she’s in. Whether it be in 1920’s United States or 1410’s Joseon Dynasty she can easily disguise herself. The device is retrofitted in her neural OS and her augmented arm serving as a remote control. Once she sees that her everything is working perfectly, she got out of her office and stepped into the machine.

Meanwhile, Sana waits for a certain Kim Dahyun to show herself again. In Sana’s time, only 30 minutes had pass while in Dahyun’s time, it was 2 weeks. She knows that Dahyun is from the future so she patiently waits for her leaning against the railing letting the cool wind brush her hair. She finds it amusing that Dahyun returned her Polaroid camera but not her photo. Sana looks at her battered phone to check the time. Everyone around Sana froze except her. She knows what that means.

“Dahyun-ah…looks like you came back earlier this time.” Sana said with a small smile on her face. She goes back to where she first saw Dahyun.

Dahyun is now in 2019. Looking at her watch, she made a mental note on the date and time. She changed into appropriate clothes choosing a simple hoodie, checkered pants and some slides. It may look odd but according her data, fashion these are more about personal taste rather societal conventions and she finds that combination of garments comfortable to move around so she chose them. Dahyun walked out of the alley and made her way to the Han river where she saw the lady.

After minutes of walking and without Chaeyoung sending her emergency signals, Dahyun finally reached the riverside. Dahyun spots the woman in the picture. She tries to walk in her line of sight trying not to be suspicious. As expected, the woman stood up and asked her to take a picture of her in front of the Han River.

“Here.” Dahyun hands her both the picture and the camera this time.

_Looks like I can’t return the other picture. It would be suspicious._

“Thanks!” The woman smiled brightly at her.

“Uh…sure. I have to go now.” Dahyun awkwardly said. Sana waited for her to walk away for a little.

“Wanna have lunch?” Sana asked. Aware that Dahyun both doesn’t know her and that shouldn’t be talking to someone.

“I…uh…” Dahyun tries to find an excuse.

“Come on its my treat.” Sana smiled at the awkward scientist.

“Uh…actually I’m a tourist and I’m on a schedule…” Dahyun said.

“Oh! Then I’ll be your tour guide. For free.” Sana smiled at her more.

“I…don’t want to bother you. So…I have to get going.” Dahyun replied but obviously the woman in front of her is not taking no for an answer.

“Come now I know a good restaurant!” Sana grabbed her right hand. She’s aware that her left arm is cold metal arm and knows that Dahyun would be uncomfortable if it was touched.

Dahyun was left with no choice but to go with the beautiful stranger. Sana did not let go of Dahyun’s hand as she led them to Sana’s favorite restaurant. Dahyun sat awkwardly across Sana who just exudes confidence, sex appeal laced with innocence that Dahyun is questioning herself, and beauty. If this stranger is a goddess she wouldn’t be surprised.

“My name is Sana by the way. Pleasure to be your acquaintance.” Sana introduced herself once the waiter left with their order. Sana offered her hand to Dahyun.

“Ah…Dahyun.” Dahyun said and awkwardly taking her hand.

_Dumbass I should’ve changed my name._

“Great now we know each other.” Sana smiled at her. Dahyun swears she’s so beautiful no science could explain it to her.

“I guess.” Dahyun said.

“So you are a tourist you said.” Sana referred back to what Dahyun said earlier.

“Ah yes…I’m from New York.” Dahyun tried to say confidently.

“An American, I see. How come you can speak good Korean?” Sana questions.

“My parents are Korean who migrated in America so I got to learn the language.” Dahyun replied. Further deepening the lie.

“Ooohh! So, you can speak English?” Sana asked. Dahyun thanked herself that she actually took time to study different languages including English.

“Yes.” Dahyun replied.

“That’s really amazing.” Sana replied. “By the way, how long are you staying here? If you don’t mind me asking.” She added.

“A week.” Dahyun replied. _Probably about a week._

“NICE! I’m on a break right now. As I said earlier, I can be your tour guide around the city.” Sana said.

Before Dahyun could say something, their orders came. Dahyun was immediately overwhelmed by the aroma of actual Tteokbokki and Korean Ramyun. Which Dahyun never really actually had the luxury to taste actual food because of shortages and strict environmental codes meaning most of their food are synthetic and only serve as sustenance and nothing more beyond that. Unlike in this time, you eat because it is both satisfying and for your self-preservation. There are times Jihyo would treat them actual real food because real food cost about half a million Korean Won (if estimated into 2019) but that’s it and it doesn’t taste as good as what Dahyun has in front of her.

“Wow.” Dahyun mouthed.

“I hope you like them.” Sana said as she started getting her own servings.

“You bet.”

Sana also ordered some alcohol just to make things more casual and fun. Dahyun really enjoyed eating food for the first time again. She gets to eat on a plate and not on an edible plastic bag with whatever synthetic mush in it. Every flavor hits her tongue on the right spots sending good signals in her brain. The only thing that sucks in the 22nd Century is the food because it feels like being fed spit. 21st Century food is to die for.

“Wow, I didn’t know you eat a lot.” Sana looked at Dahyun in both shock and amusement.

“I guess I was just hungry.” Dahyun replied.

“I see that. Do you want me to order more?” Sana asked.

“No! I mean…no. It’s fine. I don’t want you spending your money on some stranger.” Dahyun said.

_Dahyun-ah. You are definitely not a stranger to me._

“Hmmm. Well then let’s tour you around!” Sana said after she paid the bills.

For the whole day, Sana took Dahyun in around Seoul. Dahyun would always insist on paying the fare or entrance fee to wherever they go. Sana would always reply no. Either way, Dahyun enjoyed her day with the beautiful stranger she met.

“So, where are you staying?” Sana asked as they walk down an empty street in towards Sana’s apartment.

“In a hotel.” Dahyun answered hoping her lying wasn’t noticed by Sana.

“That’s quite vague, Dahyun-ah.” Sana replied as she laughed at her flustered face.

“I just stay in a hotel. Do you really have to know where?” Dahyun replied. Trying to act defensive. In her mind, she already activated her neural implants and is already showing expensive hotels in Seoul.

“Well, I would like to fetch you in your hotel next morning but since you don’t want to tell me…Hmm, kinda gives off the vibe you don’t want my company.” Sana replied with sweetness in her voice in which Dahyun can’t exactly pinpoint.

“No. I just-“

“I mean its totally understandable. We just kinda met today.” Sana says. Playing her little mind games with Dahyun, who sighed in defeat.

“Okay. I stay in Four Seasons Hotel.” Dahyun said. Sana’s eyes widen.

“Woah…I didn’t know you roll in money.” Sana teased.

“Its fine. I mean I look like a hobo with what I’m wearing.” Dahyun replied.

“But you still look attractive despite what you’re wearing.” Sana replied. This caused Dahyun’s chest to skip a beat.

“Remember to breathe, Kim Dahyun.” Sana teased as she ran head. Dahyun shook her head at Sana’s silly flirting.

Despite just meeting, Sana is very welcoming to Dahyun. She treats her as if they’ve already met before (actually they have but Sana doesn’t know that). Dahyun feels comfortable around Sana as if there is aura of warmth that envelopes the her. If given the choice, Dahyun is not going back to her timeline but she knows the consequence of meddling with time. She has to respect the rules of physics no matter how many times she tries to break it.

“So, this is my stop already.” Sana stopped in front of a modern looking apartment.

“Sure. Good night, Sana. I had fun.” Dahyun raised her right arm as she bid the beautiful woman goodbye.

Dahyun expects a smile and a wave from Sana, not a warm hug. It caused her to fall back a bit as Sana quite launched herself towards her. At first Dahyun was surprised and was unsure of what to do. It was a long hug in Dahyun’s perspective. Her hands are unsure where to go. Her left hand is safely tucked in inside the pocket of her checkered pants while her right hand is still raised. When it was evident to Dahyun that Sana isn’t letting go until she returns the hug, she gently places her right hand on Sana’s back. Still, Sana didn’t let go as if trying to tell her to hug her back with both hands. Dahyun being on the hotseat here, with Sana not letting go until she pulls her left hand from her pocket to hug her, Dahyun slowly removed her hand from her pocket and gently placed it on Sana’s back. Now, they are hugging each other. Sana decides to let go.

“See you tomorrow, Dahyunnie!” Sana said before she enters the gate.

Dahyun lets out a sigh of relief. Putting her left hand back to inside her pocket, she was about to start walking away when Sana comes out of her gate again causing the other to stop as Sana shouted her name.

“I forgot to ask your number!” Sana said.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

“I…broke my phone.” Dahyun said.

“How am I going to contact you then?” Sana asked.

“Well, you can give me your number and I’ll just call you tomorrow.” Dahyun replied. She hopes that’s enough for Sana.

“Okay. Just call or text me once you have a new phone or something.” Sana said.

“Do you have a pen?” Sana asked. Dahyun shook her head so Sana ran back to her house to find a pen. She returned to Dahyun and took her right arm lifted her sleeve and wrote her number.

“There. Call me.” Sana said as she puts the pen’s cap back. She made a flying kiss gesture at Dahyun before running back to her apartment.

Dahyun stared at the stain on her skin then back at Sana’s back who is running towards her gate. Dahyun finds Sana’s running amusing and cute at the same time. She hasn’t seen someone run like she does. This caused her to smile in amusement. Once Dahyun is sure that Sana is not coming out of her house again, she tapped into her communications with Chaeyoung as she walked to find the nearest ATM.

“Is the connection still stable?” Dahyun asked.

“Affirmative.” Chaeyoung replied.

“How long has it been?” Dahyun asked.

“Five seconds and zero point ten milliseconds.” Chaeyoung replied.

“Copy.”

“How about on your side?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Almost 20 hours.” Dahyun replied.

“Do you want to go back or do we keep it longer?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Keep it longer for now. We need to test its longevity. Is the power stable?”

“Yep. Its running stable. Estimated runtime is…about a day.” Chaeyoung answered.

“Good. I’ll see if I can last here for a week.” Dahyun replied.

“Alright. We will keep tabs here. I will get Jihyo later to show our progress. Goodluck bro.” Chaeyoung said before cutting the connection.

After a little bit of walking, Dahyun found a bank with an available ATM machine. She pulled used her left arm to hack into the ATM machine and security cameras and her neural implants made it easy for her to forge a fake identity for a while. She withdraws enough money for a cab so she can go to her buy a phone before going to her hotel. Taking the cash she hails a cab.

“Where too?” The driver asked.

“Uh…where can I buy a phone?” Dahyun replied.

The driver took her to a mall. Dahyun paid the driver more than the fare needed and instead of taking the change she told him to keep it. Dahyun went inside a Samsung outlet and bought whatever it is she needs. She didn’t linger any longer inside the store. Then she searched for an alleyway or bathroom but finding nothing, she went inside a Gong-cha café to use their bathroom. Immediately she changed her outfit into a white shirt with a red knitted sweater, jeans and some white canvas shoes. It looked decent enough to pass for a 5-star hotel. She hailed another cab to take her to the hotel.

“Yes maam, how can I help you this evening?” The receptionist asked. Dahyun hacked into the receptionist’s computer by using the implants in her eyes putting her fake name and reservation.

“Reservation for Son Jeongyeon. Seven days.” Dahyun confidently replied.

The receptionist tapped on her keyboard and seeing her reservation, she gave her a room number and keycard. Once she is inside the hotel room. Dahyun was finally able to breathe normally again. She turns off her disguise leaving her with the same clothes she’s using in the 22nd Century. Dahyun took a bath but made sure not to remove Sana’s number on her arm despite having it already saved on her phone.

In bed, Dahyun is tucked in between the sheets looking at Sana’s number on her skin. Apparently, can’t stop thinking about the woman since they parted. She only has a week with her so might as well make it last. The next day, Dahyun woke up with Sana beside her staring at her intently.

“Ah you are finally awake. Looks like you overslept.” Sana said, her warm brown eyes staring greeting her good morning.

_It’s a good morning, indeed._

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun uttered an apology to which Sana accepts by smiling at her. Dahyun stretched her arms as Sana stood up from her bed.

“I’ll let you fix yourself up. No rush.” Sana said and left Dahyun alone to do whatever.

Dahyun walks in the bathroom to prepare herself. Prepping up her disguise this time wearing a white shirt, khaki pants and white shoes. She only rolled the right sleeve of her shirt as to hide her other arm. Once she’s done, she sees Sana waiting by the living area of her busying herself with her phone. Which reminded her about her own.

“You look rather dashing today, Dahyunie.” Sana complimented her. She tries to brush it off but Dahyun can’t help to blush.

“Uh…you look beautiful today too, Sana.” Dahyun said as she tries her best not stutter.

“You really look adorable when you are flustered you know.” Sana commented.

“Its too early for flattery don’t you think, Sana.” Dahyun said as she tries to match Sana’s confidence.

“Well, too bad, I believe flattery can be done at any time of any day.” Sana answered back.

“You do you, then.” Dahyun said.

Sana was able to notice her number is still on written on Dahyun’s skin. She mentally smiled at the sight.

_Oh look, who would’ve thought that your future tattoo is my number._

“By the way, have you gotten a new phone or at least have repaired it?” Sana asked.

“Yup. Its…something.” Dahyun showed her the rectangular object as if it is a piece of radioactive specimen.

“Why are you holding it like that? You are going to drop that.” Sana warned Dahyun.

She then proceeds to show her how to use and hold a phone. Her excuse is that she’s been using iOS ever since and that she finds Andriod complicated. Sana doesn’t seem to mind. Dahyun “knows” how the thing works but on practice, its quite all over the place. Sana’s fingers would brush against Dahyun’s from time to time to guide her where to tap. The space between them is non-existent. Dahyun can feel their breaths inhaling and exhaling at in synch. Dahyun’s swears that the spacious room, suddenly became suffocating (in a good way). Then a knocked caused them to part.

“I’ll get the door.” Dahyun said before Sana could reply.

She opened the door to be greeted by a hotel staff with a trolley of food. Dahyun mentally questioned where and for whom are these as she couldn’t remember ordering them. Sana then came to the door and politely accepted the food. Sana forgot to tell Dahyun that she ordered breakfast while she was in the bathroom. They ate in silence as both are too preoccupied savoring a good breakfast. After breakfast, Sana dragged Dahyun around Seoul showing her different places and spots. This time, Dahyun really insisted on shouldering the expenses. This was the routine for Dahyun until the seventh day.

Her last day with Sana.

It breaks her heart as the realization hits her. She will not see her again and that even if she comes back every day, she doesn’t belong in this time. Most importantly, she doesn’t belong to her. She wants the last day to be different so instead of Sana taking her to around town, she just wants to spend time with Sana lounging in her hotel room.

_Time moves slower when you don’t move._

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Sana greeted her while she’s on her bed pretending to be asleep.

“Its your last day today here in Seoul. We haven’t even gotten to explore half of it.” Sana reminds Dahyun.

Sana is laying on her stomach in Dahyun’s bed. Her face is inches away from the other woman who is pretending to sleep. Sana knows this but decides to play dumb. Instead she just admires Dahyun’s peaceful expression with a soft smile on her face. Dahyun is aware of the diminishing space between her and Sana as she slowly opens her eyes and be greeted with such a divine sight. Sana softly smiling at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world.

“Finally, the princess is awake.” Sana softly said.

“You are the princess here, Sana.” Dahyun replied with her best groggy expression.

“Oh? So who are you then?” Sana teases.

“Your princess charming.” Dahyun replied closing her eyes as to prevent embarrassment.

“Look at you. You are flirting with me now. I thought I was the only one here that displays romantic interest. I guess I am wrong.” Sana teasing says.

“You underestimate me, Sana.” Dahyun replied this time she faces her.

“I guess I did.” Sana chuckles before standing up from her position. Before Sana leaves her room Dahyun stopped her.

“Can we just stay here all day?” Dahyun pleads. Sana looks at her.

“But the-.”

“Please?”

Sana wasn’t able to say no to Dahyun. Sensing the tension between them finally burst, Sana lunges towards Dahyun for a kiss. Dahyun kissed back until they ran out of breath. Dahyun knows that what she’s doing right now and what she is feeling towards Sana since the day they met was against the laws of time and space. She wasn’t supposed to fall for Sana and Sana wasn’t supposed to fall for her. But here hey are, not only breaking the rules of time, breaking each other’s hearts in the process.

The kisses after that point became more desperate and pleading. It is as if it was silent apology for what’s to come later. They kissed until clothes are on the floor and they have become entangled in each other’s grasps, desperately clinging onto each other as if one is going to vanish out of thin air. For the first since coming here, Dahyun lets her left hand be exposed. Dahyun had her doubts about her left hand but it was Sana assured her that she accepts whatever she lacks. Sana kissed her doubts away and finally letting her left hand trace light patterns on Sana’s back.

By dusk, they both lay bare in each other’s arms. Dahyun knows her time is almost up, Gathers her clothes. Sana holds her hand as they both know it is goodbye.

“I have to go now.” Dahyun uttered softly to Sana.

“I know.” Sana replied as she gives a Dahyun a soft peck on her cheek.

“No. I mean like…I’m going back to my own time. I’m not from this era.” Dahyun said as she faced Sana who doesn’t looked fazed at all.

“I know.” Sana replied, interlocking her hands with hers.

“Sana, I’m serious.” Dahyun said.

“I am serious too, Kim Dahyun.” Sana said. Dahyun’s eyes widen.

“Wait how? I didn’t tell you my surname.” Dahyun asked. _Was she compromised?_

“Calm down. You are not the only one with a secret here you know.” Sana light-heartedly said as she continues to play with Dahyun’s fingers.

“A-are you also from the future?” Dahyun asked.

“Time is a relative, as you, humans call it. I can be your past, present or future because I am all there.” Sana softly replied.

“What are you then?” Dahyun asked.

“A lonely deity waiting for her love to come home.” Sana replied as she looked at Dahyun’s eyes.

As if Dahyun was hit by a ten-ton steel beam, all of her past lives start to flash before her as soon as she looked at Sana directly in the eyes. Dahyun reels back from the nauseating experience but Sana steadies her as wrapped her arm around her. Sana placed a soft kiss on Dahyun’s temple as if it can relieve her of the throbbing pain.

“So, wait I actually have a reincarnation here?” Dahyun asked.

“No, not this time. That’s why I was so happy that you are here. I guess I would now have to wait for another two centuries before I see you again.” Sana replied.

“Sana I’m so-.”

“Don’t apologize. Fate is sometimes good and sometime cruel. We just have to learn to live with it.” Sana gave Dahyun a sad smile.

“I promise, I’ll find you.” Dahyun said.

“I know. You always do.” Sana kissed her one last time before she disappeared in a flash.

_At least for a week, I didn’t suffer. I missed you._

Dahyun returned to her timeline. The lab staff, and her friends are waiting for her return. When she finally returned, the whole room erupted in cheers and happy spirits while Dahyun’s mind is still processing the events that just transpired. She didn’t notice the tear in her eye until Jihyo offered her handkerchief. Dahyun rejected the cloth and wiped her tears herself.

“Congratulations. I guess I was wrong to doubt you.” Jihyo proudly says.

“You should never doubt me.” Dahyun confidently replied while wiping her tears.

“So what happened while you’re in there for about 15 hours?” Jihyo asked.

“Let’s just say I met someone important in my life.” Dahyun replied, still feeling Sana’s kiss lingering on her lips.

“Oh. Do tell me about it.” Jihyo replied.

“Maybe next time. I need to rest.” Dahyun replied. Not waiting for Jihyo’s answer, she beelined right to her office.

Two years passed after the successful launch of the TITUS ONE. Dahyun still keeps the polaroid picture of Sana in her person. She would’ve looked for her if it wasn’t for the hectic schedule that she even barely sleeps. This time, Dahyun decides to take a break to find the love of her life. It led her to a villa in Champagne, France. Throughout the years, Sana would change names but never her first name. Dahyun thinks it is so that, she can always find her.

She activates the intercom she was immediately let in. Dahyun drives to the parking and she already saw Sana standing outside her Palace. She still looks the same beautiful woman Dahyun fell in love with in her many reincarnations.

“Kim Dahyun, what took you so long?” Sana shouted as she ran down the stairs.

“Sorry, life got busy. I missed you too.”

“Did you know that.” Sana said as her arms wrap around her neck.

“What?”

“We can now be at be at peace together. Our souls will be one again, Dahyunnie.” Sana whispered.

Dahyun have no idea what that meant but in her heart, it is enough to make her know, she’s not going away this time.


	2. [2YEON] THE GAMBLE WHERE NO ONE WINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2yeon au but Nayeon and Jeongyeon bears the spirits of Life and Death respectively. they are meant to be apart but for some reason they are the best of friends and oblivious to each others secret.

**THE GAMBLE WHERE NO ONE WINS**

In a garden filled with stones of the dead is where Jeongyeon considers herself to be at home. Away from the city, and all its lights. Away from the noise of life. Especially away from her, _Nayeon._ Nayeon is her childhood best friend. They were both born in the same hospital, lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, and most importantly, even loved the same woman. In the end, they ended up falling for each other which resulted in a catastrophic disaster. Not in a figurative way, Jeongyeon wished it was. It was literally catastrophic as apparently; they were not supposed to be together. They aren't even supposed to have any emotional and physical connection to each other.

Jeongyeon had a voice inside her that she frequently shuts down the moment it tries to speak. She swears she's not crazy because it sometimes manifests as a physical entity outside of her body when she's alone. Death is Jeongyeon's unwanted twin. Always there, watching her since she was born. Death is her unwanted baggage she has to carry until her mortal body gives into Death's embrace. Ironic, Jeongyeon thinks. Her mortal body will succumb to the very being it is holding. She is the reincarnation of Death. Most of the time the reflection she sees in the mirror is not hers but of Death.

Death takes form of any of their past life, a Nazi Doctor, a beautiful maiden, a soldier, a heavily disfigured woman, or an aristocrat. There are times Jeongyeon sees Death looking like her and the only thing that helps Jeongyeon distinguish Death from her own reflection are the eyes, pitch black irises. It is not like a normal black iris as it doesn't have pupils. It is almost comical as the eyes are both cold and dead. Other than that, Death is rather an insightful being, and despite existing longer than Jeongyeon could ever imagine, they struggle to grasp the complexity of human emotions. Jeongyeon tries not to be swallowed by Death's influenced over her body. At the end of the day, this is Yoo Jeongyeon's body first, before it was Death's.

Death didn't start to talk to her until she was able to read and write. It was then Death started speaking, often whispering omens, then it gradually became teaching her on how to be the collector of souls. There are times Death would be the substitute parental figure to Jeongyeon as her parents (although they love their daughter so much) often find her difficult to handle at times. Death is there with all the knowledge of all their past lives and everything they witnessed act as an invaluable mentor, unexpected confidant, and surprisingly even a therapist to Jeongyeon. 

"Jeongyeon." Death calls with their all familiar voice despite manifesting as a beautiful young woman. Death's voice sounds like a mass of people speaking in unison despite being one. 

"I know." Jeongyeon answered already knowing what the former would say.

"You still love her?" Death asked. Jeongyeon stopped tending the soil of her garden not looking at the manifestation looming beside her.

"You already know the answer to that." Jeongyeon spoke before resuming her work.

"You know-" Death was cut off by Jeongyeon who stood up and walked right through them.

"That loving her is the one thing I can never and should never do. Yeah I know." Jeongyeon deadpans as she removes her gardening gloves to pick up some sheers.

"Then why?" Death asked, genuinely wondering. All these years, they never really understood frail human emotions.

Jeongyeon looked at the woman whose body is being used by Death to communicate, one of her past lives, one of those who carried Death throughout eons of human belief. Her eyes, dead and cold. Jeongyeon often imagine what do those eyes look when they were alive. What color were those eyes? Was it like staring into a warm hearth, or perhaps looking at the skies in bright morning, or maybe the color of dark clouds of a raging storm? Jeongyeon could only imagine as now, those same eyes that a lover, a child, or a parent once looked for comfort, meaning, or purpose is now nothing but a lifeless abyss of pitch black. Devoid of life, emotions, and humanity. Jeongyeon knows after Death takes over her mortal body after the death of her soul, she will be another one of Death's human form, helping the next bearer of their omnipotent enigma in their unending journey of making sure that the dead stays dead and souls will enter the afterlife of whichever religion they believe in. 

"Don't think about it, Death. It is one of those complicated human emotions you wouldn't understand." Jeongyeon replied.

"I'm not asking for understanding. I'm asking why because we all know you will be the one who will send her off." Death said.

"Speaking of sending off, I have a gamble to settle today." Jeongyeon said as she finished cutting off unwanted weeds on her flowerbed.

"Well then. You know where to find me." Death said and their manifestation disappeared.

Jeongyeon felt her heart heavier. Death rest inside her being. Her body is holding two souls, hers and of Death. Jeongyeon came up with the theory that a human body is only capable of holding one soul. Those possessed she sees and read on the internet are bodies that couldn't handle the power of having another soul invading their body thus needing them to be exorcised. Jeongyeon is unsure whether it is her body that can withstand it or if her soul is small enough for Death to have space to reside in her. Neither way, she nor Death knows the answer to that. 

She took a quick shower and takes the Reaper's Cloak with her, which is a pitch-black overcoat. The fabric is not something that came from this plane of existence. Death only told her that the Reaper's Cloak is his only possession, he gives it to his bearer in order for them to fulfill their tasks. It can change form based on what the wearer wants it to be. For this cold winter morning, Jeongyeon opts for a fashionable yet practical overcoat. She drives to the hospital for her gamble. She exits the car taking her coat with her. She puts it on once she's past the receptionist. Jeongyeon walked towards the delivery room, totally invisible she watched a woman go through a rather difficult labor.

Jeongyeon was then joined by Nayeon moments later. She stood beside her keeping their distance hoping that it is enough for their mortal bodies and souls not to yearn for each other's presence. It did little to alleviate the longing. They focused at the task at hand. Nayeon is there to stand as Life and Jeongyeon is there to stand for Death. Now, they are not Nayeon and Jeongyeon, they are Life and Death. They watched as the scene in front of them up become erratic as doctors and nurses scramble to save two lives. They cannot decide on who lives but can only prolong the stalemate between life and death.

“Are you up for a game of chess?” Nayeon broke the silence between them as both of them slip out of the door that was about to close after a nurse walked out.

“You’re bad at chess.” Jeongyeon tries to lighten up their grim situation with dry humor or at least ignite a spark that was once in them in their old relationship. Too bad, it wasn’t there anymore.

“I’ve been practicing, don’t worry.” Nayeon replied with flat pleasantry. Her voice felt foreign to Jeongyeon. It is as if they never knew each other.

“Lead the way then.” Jeongyeon said. Matching Nayeon’s attitude but unlike Nayeon, it isn’t emotionless just pained.

They walked towards the garden of the hospital. It is situated in the middle of the compound. Teeming with patients and visitors alike. The trees serve as a natural shade as it lined the walkway. A large Koi pond runs across the garden, separating it into two sections. It is joined by a bridge and there is also a zen garden. By the time they reached the garden, Jeongyeon had removed her overcoat that is disguised as the Reaper’s Cloak. The overcoat hangs neatly on her left forearm. Nayeon finds an empty board and leads Jeongyeon to it. Once they are both settled across each other, Jeongyeon opened the compartment underneath the board for the pieces. She also noticed, Nayeon twisting her signet ring off her right index finger, the Mark of Life, Death once told her about it. Gives Nayeon the power to give life as well as be unseen by living people and seen by wandering souls. Nayeon then slipped the ring in her coat pocket.

Jeongyeon gave Nayeon the white pieces and they arranged their sides of the board in silence. Jeongyeon’s eyes would gaze up to Nayeon as if on the way to speak something but she would look the second she realizes that its better not to speak at all. Once the pieces are all settled, Jeongyeon leans back to her chair as Nayeon moves her first piece.

“What are you putting on the line then?” Jeongyeon asked as she moved her own piece.

“If I win, both of them will live.” Nayeon flatly replied, not looking at Jeongyeon as she answered. Her hand hovering over her bishop piece and her eyes are glued to the board.

“We both know that can’t be.” Jeongyeon answered with the same flatness in her voice. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, she dreads this game. Jeongyeon knows something Nayeon doesn’t.

“Since when did you start following rules, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Nayeon looked at her in the eyes for the first time since they saw each other. She said it so calmly it sent shivers down her spine. Jeongyeon felt something heavy stir inside her chest. She’s unsure whether it is guilt, regret, or both.

There is silence. Silence as they stared at each other, Jeongyeon not replying instead letting out a heavy sigh. Nayeon didn’t move her bishop instead opted to move her queen. Jeongyeon glanced down the board to make her move. She moved another pawn, eliminating Nayeon’s previously placed pawn. Jeongyeon placed the white piece neatly on the side. Eyeing it for a while before looking back at Nayeon. Thinking her next move.

“We both know what happens when we don’t follow those rules, right? Have you forgotten?” Jeongyeon asked Nayeon somberly. Her voice is quiet as if trying not to disturb the other woman’s concentration.

“That was different. We were young, and foolish. This time, we know better.” Nayeon replied, not looking at Jeongyeon as she moved her bishop, eliminating Jeongyeon’s pawn that previously eliminated her pawn. “Or at least, I know better. Have you learned, Jeongyeon?” Nayeon said as she leaned back. Jeongyeon was halfway to moving the other pawn to eliminate the bishop but after hearing Nayeon, she hesitated.

Jeongyeon ponders before moving both her piece and her body. Her position is frozen as if Nayeon said a spell that made her immobile. Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon. Her chest felt heavier the longer she stared at her. Nayeon stared back at her, unlike earlier, this time her gaze is softer and more human, more like _Nayeon._

“You don’t understand, do you, Nabongs?” Jeongyeon said with dread and agony filling in her chest. She moved her queen to where Nayeon placed her queen earlier, eliminating it.

“What you want…is not possible.” Jeongyeon continued as she took Nayeon’s queen and exposing her king. Nayeon just looked at the board.

“I know, Jeong.” Nayeon whispered to her.

“Then why?” Jeongyeon said. Her voice is pained as she tries to swallow her emotions. Her eyes looked at Nayeon with such intensity, Jeongyeon isn’t even sure if it is anger or dread.

“Jeong—”

“Fine. You want to save them so bad? What are you sacrificing then? Whose soul are you giving me in exchange for one of them?” Jeongyeon asked. She tries not to explode right there and then but Nayeon knows her. She knows her so well that she knows the meaning of the small shift on her tone.

Nayeon fell silent. None of them moved. The chess game is now on pause as the two of them sat across each other in silent. If they end it now, Jeongyeon wins by default as her queen is placed in a position where in her next move, she can eliminate Nayeon’s king. Jeongyeon’s mind is racing as she knows Nayeon’s though process. She regrets asking Nayeon who will she sacrifice for her bet.

Nayeon is selfless. Despite looking like a self-absorbed, egotistic person, Jeongyeon knows that Nayeon would give everything just to make someone happy, and she fulfills her duty as life so good that people feel alive just seeing her smile and hear her laugh. Nayeon is literally life. Jeongyeon’s heart ache as she remembered that reoccurring vision of hers since she was a kid.

_Nayeon’s death._

Jeongyeon had visions of people’s death since she was a kid. She knew when are her parents, sisters, and friends are all going to depart from this world and that she will be the last person they will see before they pass on. All of those she had already accepted because unlike Nayeon’s death, those she knows will come at a certain and fixed date in time. Being the bearer of Life gives Nayeon more advantage when it come to avoiding death. Jeongyeon hates it. She hates that any moment, she is given an omen of Nayeon’s death. Her standing at the spot where she is supposed to meet her soul for days only to find out it, she escaped Death’s embrace. It drains Jeongyeon more than anything else. It drains because her death is the only thing is unsure of. The only thing she can’t anticipate. The only thing she finds difficult to come to terms with. It is an uncertainty Jeongyeon despises because she knows when it comes, it will leave her heartbroken.

“My soul.” Nayeon simply replies as she moves a piece. Jeongyeon stared at her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Don’t.” Jeongyeon’s voice betray her as she chokes from the invisible lump in her throat.

“Jeongyeon…” Nayeon calls her but her voice falters at the end.

“Don’t fucking do it, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon calmly pleads. Her tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

“It has to be done.” Nayeon replied. A silent apology to Jeongyeon.

“It doesn’t have to.” Jeongyeon desperately tries to cling on an invisible hope.

“Just like what you said earlier, I know something you don’t.” Nayeon said. This time subtle tears starts flowing down her cheeks.

Unlike Death, Life chooses their host. It doesn’t matter if their current host is at their peak or are already past their glory days. Life chooses whoever they think is the most suitable for the job. Nayeon served Life diligently. The mere fact that Nayeon’s presence alone is enough to light up the whole room and make people happy is enough for Life to see that Nayeon have already done her service to them. It is time for a new body to hold Life. Life chooses this baby for it. Nayeon’s last service to Life, is do everything in her power to make sure it doesn’t fall to Death.

Unfortunately for Nayeon, Death is not just on any person. It is Yoo Jeongyeon. Her best friend, the love of her life that wasn’t meant to be, her everything, her _life._ How can one be the bearer of Death but be someone’s life is something Nayeon couldn’t wrap her mind around? Jeongyeon is her everything. She ignored everything for her. The fact that the both of them holds two separate entities yet managed to be together was Nayeon’s doing. She was the one who first befriended She ignored the fact that her mind and body is screaming for her to leave the girl alone when they met back in 1st grade.

Now, seeing Jeongyeon pleading in front of her and Life pulsing in her mind to remind her of her task. Nayeon is torn between them. The last time she didn’t listen to life resulted in a catastrophe. Nayeon closes her eyes and thinks. Jeongyeon anxiously holds her queen, ready to eliminate Nayeon’s king.

“No. Please.” Jeongyeon whispers under her breath.

“I concede, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon says as she reached in her pocket. She pulled the ring that holds the Mark of Life. She pushes it towards Jeongyeon’s side of the board.

“Nayeon…don’t leave me.” Jeongyeon says as her hands tremble as she wipes her tears.

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeon. I’m so sorry.” Nayeon apologizes to Jeongyeon who is now slumped crying.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t…. I—” Jeongyeon couldn’t finish her sentence as her chest hurts as she weeps. As everything around them shifts, Jeongyeon keeps her head slumped as she cries over Nayeon.

“I’m so sorry, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon kneels in front of Jeongyeon’s slumped frame.

They are now in limbo. The chess board, the garden, the patients, and the hospital are gone. They are in an empty black space. Jeongyeon refuse to accept as she keeps her hear low, Nayeon is embracing her. For Jeongyeon, the embrace slowly gets lighter as time pass by. Lighter to the point that it could be non-existent. Jeongyeon cries harder as the feeling of Nayeon’s embrance felt lighter around her. Next, memories of Nayeon that includes her are then flashed in Jeongyeon’s mind. It varied from the minor things such as doing nothing to the major points like finding out about each other’s secret.

“It’s time.” A familiar voice called to Jeongyeon. Death looms over her.

“I don’t think I can.” Jeongyeon replies as she sees Nayeon’s ghost standing in front of the door to the afterlife.

“It must be done.” Death apathetically replied.

Jeongyeon didn’t reply instead she wiped her tears and walked towards Nayeon. For Jeongyeon, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world. Before sending off Nayeon, she made sure to remember everything, like her smile, her bunny teeth, her cheeks, her eyes, and her as whole. She memorized everything so that if it is Jeongyeon’s time, she will find her and they will be reunited again.

“Im Na Yeon. 49. Do you have any regrets?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Not loving Yoo Jeong Yeon the best I could.” Nayeon replied. Jeongyeon wanted to cry again but this time she holds it back.

“What will you do about that?”

“Wait for her and love her better in the future.” Nayeon said. Smiling at herself, her features soften. Jeongyeon smiles as tears stars rolling down her cheeks again.

“Any last words?”

“I love you.” Nayeon replied softly. She then looks at Jeongyeon, her gaze is soft and loving. It also meant farewell.

“I love you too.” Jeongyeon replied.

Nayeon walked through the door. Jeongyeon then snaps back into reality. She wakes up on her own bed. She checks her phone to see it is already 2 days after Nayeon’s death. Jeongyeon took the next hours crying again. She attended the funeral after. She then returns to the hospital to slip the ring on the baby’s blanket.

_Son Chae Young_

Cute name, Jeongyeon thought. She promised to Nayeon she will look after the kid from a distance. For ten years, Jeongyeon followed Chaeyoung making sure she’s safe from any harm. Just like Nayeon, Chaeyoung’s death is unpredictable. Jeongyeon would always have visions of when Chaeyoung might get hurt and she makes sure she’s there to protect the child from harm. Chaeyoung is her last responsibility as her twilight years looms over her. Death’s call is getting stronger inside of her. She knows that it will be her last.

Jeongyeon knows that reincarnation will be impossible if she just let her soul fall into Death’s hand. More reason for her to not wait for the date of her actual demise. Instead she sought after gambling with Life one last time. As Nayeon’s words echoes back in her mind.

_“Or at least, I know better. Have you learned, Jeongyeon?”_

This time Jeongyeon would not follow Death’s plan. This time she’s making her own decision. For long, her body served Death and not hers. It felt as if the Jeongyeon in her died the moment she and Nayeon realized they couldn’t be together. This time, its different. As if her dead soul was awaken from torpor. Jeongyeon finds it ironic as the idea of death is the only thing that sparks life out of her dead soul. It made sense though. Jeongyeon thinks that death is the only thing that makes a human alive.

The irony is that the fact that mortality is the only thing that keeps humans sane enough to keep living. If everyone lives forever, would there be meaning in an existence cursed with not finding it at all? Maybe that is why Death doesn’t understand what it means to be human despite sharing a body since the beginning. Death will never understand that there is something else in human existence other than dying after a certain amount of time. That is something Jeongyeon realized as she ponders more about her own mortality.

Jeongyeon knows her death. It is already predetermined the moment she was born. Normal people say that some deaths are accidental, unfortunately it’s not. All deaths are predetermined. They just don’t know when that is why they say that. Accidental is the word used in order to hide disbelief and irrationality. They don’t understand and they refuse to believe that someone is gone so they use that as a weak justification. Being the only one that knows everyone’s death, Jeongyeon is not surprised anymore and now she’ll use that knowledge to trick Death. She’s not giving her soul to them. She will gamble with Life for the last time.

So, she seeks Chaeyoung out. The kid isn’t hard to find. She’s naturally curious about the world around her. Whenever Jeongyeon is within Chaeyoung’s reach, she feels this light aura radiating around her. Typical for Life to cultivate and settle in their new host. Chaeyoung is a bright kid. She’s aware of who she is just like Nayeon.

Jeongyeon sees Chaeyoung sitting on a swing in a public playground. There are no other kids besides her. Jeongyeon wears her disguised Reaper’s Cloak which takes form as a high-end black overcoat. She removes her coat and hanged it neatly on her forearm. She walks towards Chaeyoung, who is still preoccupied over a butterfly on her hand. Jeongyeon sits beside her on the empty swing.

“Someone told me about you, Miss.” Chaeyoung started. Her eyes are still focused on the dead butterfly on her palms.

“And who’s that?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I don’t know. Its some voice in my head or something.” Chaeyoung innocently says. Then she looked at Jeongyeon. “Please don’t say I’m crazy…. I’m not.”

“Kids always have imaginary friends. It’s fine.” Jeongyeon gave the kid a faint smile. Chaeyoung relaxed. It seems like her strangeness alienates her from other kids.

“Don’t worry kid, I also have the same voice speaking in my head.” Jeongyeon said.

“I know. Life told me about you and Death.” Chaeyoung answered.

“Yeah? How are you?” Jeongyeon asked. Perplexed at Chaeyoung straightforwardness.

“I’m doing well…. I guess. Unlike this fella here.” Chaeyoung shows Jeongyeon the dead butterfly on her hand.

“Death is natural. It comes even to the smallest of insects in this world.” Jeongyeon replied.

“I know that. Its just that, why is a butterfly’s life so short while our lives are long?” Chaeyoung asked.

“You should understand that every being alive here always have a work to do. That butterfly, they have to go because they have fulfilled theirs.” Jeongyeon said.

“I want my mom to live longer then.” Chaeyoung said.

“Why?”

“Because… she’s not yet supposed to go.” Chaeyoung replied with fierce conviction.

“What are you willing to gamble for that?” Jeongyeon asked flatly. Remembering that her mother was given a second chance by Nayeon. Here Chaeyoung is asking her for a third chance. When Jeongyeon asked her that, Chaeyoung scrambled to think of something to throw to the pot.

“I…. I have nothing to give.” Chaeyoung replied. Her face is sullen and hopeless.

“It’s okay.” Jeongyeon stood up. “You should go home. Your dad is waiting for you.”

“I’m going to lose my mom, am I?” Chaeyoung asked. Her head bowed in defeat.

“I’ll handle it, kid.” Jeongyeon said.

Chaeyoung raised her head and she saw nothing but an empty playground. Jeongyeon is gone. Chaeyoung heads home while Jeongyeon heads to the hospital. This time she’ll gamble with Death themself.

“A game of chess?” Jeongyeon sat in front of an empty chess board. The garden is empty as it is already past working and visiting hours. She looks at Death in their empty eyes.

“I see.” Death sat down across her. Death takes the form of a former SS officer. He is tall, lean, and his blonde hair is perfectly combed to shape. The remnants of his pristine uniform remain untouched. Intimidating is Jeongyeon’s description on Death’s form.

“For the soul of Son Chaeyoung’s mother,” Jeongyeon said as she gives Death the black pieces to them.

“Third is too much.” Death spoke. Yet they still continue to fix their side of the board.

“You win, you get to take her in her time. I win, you take my soul in exchange.” Jeongyeon said. Not letting Death to intimidate her with their form.

“You are asking a lot, Jeongyeon. But sure, I will play your game.” Death flatly said.

They started the game. Jeongyeon starts first. Chess games usually take 30 minutes to an hour depending on how good the players are. This chess game in particular almost took an hour and a half before Jeongyeon’s queen, king, bishop, and a pawn remain on the board. Death’s pieces are their two rooks, their king, and a pawn. Now, the game got more intense. Jeongyeon thinks through with her moves before moving them.

“How desperate are you, Jeongyeon?” Death asked.

“Is isn’t obvious?” Jeongyeon replied.

“All of this for her?” Death said as if mocking her.

“You don’t understand. You’re not alive.” Jeongyeon replied coldly.

Death didn’t reply. They moved their rook to take the pawn. It was Jeongyeon’s plan to lure the rook into taking the pawn as it stands diagonally near the king. It was the perfect time as Jeongyeon moved her queen to take the rook and force a checkmate. The other rook is on the opposite side of the board, blocked by the bishop. Jeongyeon won.

“Good game, Jeongyeon.” Death replied.

“Now to fulfill the bargain.” Jeongyeon replied.

“Ah yes.” Death snapped their finger and now they are in limbo.

“Last words? Regrets?” Death asked.

“You already know them. You just don’t understand.” Jeongyeon answered. Death smiled, amused at Jeongyeon’s wit.

“I hope that wit of yours remain through reincarnation, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Death leads her through the doors.

It was living a dream.

Jeongyeon wakes up in a foreign room. It was foreign until her senses returns to her. She doesn’t know where is or what happed. All she can remember is a weird dream, she could not understand. Then the smell of breakfast hits her. She climbs out of bed and into the kitchen. She finds a woman, her hair is tied in a bun, her black turtleneck is a stark contrast from her bright floral apron.

“God, you sleep like corpse. What time did you got home last night?” A familiar voice asked her. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen and her heart started beating faster. She doesn’t know why but for some reason her being longs for her.

“Hey, have you gotten mute or—” The woman turns to her but her sentence was cut off by Jeongyeon who immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“Holy shit.” Jeongyeon whispers to herself. It’s Nayeon. It’s her.

“Uh. What are you doing? Are you still drunk?” Nayeon asked the dazed Jeongyeon.

“No…I just missed you a lot.” Jeongyeon replied as steps away from her.

“Wow. Since when did you start being like that, Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asked.

“I…”

“You’re probably just hungry. Go grab some breakfast. I’ll finish this off.” Nayeon told her then placed a peck on her cheek.

Jeongyeon scans the room. It’s a penthouse apartment in New York. The Statue of Liberty can be seen from their living room. Then she sees a wedding picture. Its them. Both of them smiling as guest shower them with white rose petals. Nayeon is her wife. Her heart flutters. There is a longing feeling inside her. It felt like she woke up from a strange dream. A living dream she couldn’t remember. She stares at the portrait not noticing Nayeon is already eating breakfast.

“Babe? Is everything okay? You’re off today.” Nayeon asked with concern. Jeongyeon snaps back into reality.

“Yeah… I’m okay. I guess just hungover.” She replied as she made her way to the dining table.

“Did you drink more than three bottles of beer last night? I swear to god, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon asked.

“No… I guess I’m just drunk in love with you.” Jeongyeon said which made Nayeon laugh so hard, she hits Jeongyeon with enough force to make her fall off the chair.

“I’m sorry but that was so funny!” Nayeon won’t stop laughing.

“By the way, get dressed I wanna check that new bakery down by the 5th Ave.” Nayeon said as she calms down.

Much later, The two of them walk hand in hand as they made their way to the newly opened bakery that Nayeon wanted to check out. Along the way, someone bumped into Jeongyeon. The taller one looked back to see a girl with an e-girl hair look back at her. The girl looked familiar to Jeongyeon but Nayeon’s voice dragged her back to reality.

“That person’s a jerk.” Nayeon said. “You okay?”

“Yeah… It’s nothing.” Jeongyeon replied as she holds Nayeon’s hands.

“Hey, I love you.” Jeongyeon said out of the blue.

“Do you need something?” Nayeon asked.

“I don’t know… maybe an ‘I love you too.’ Would be nice.” Jeongyeon replied.

“God, whats with you today. You’re so cheesy.” Nayeon said while smiling. She can’t contain her amusement to this side of Jeongyeon.

“Just say it back, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon said. Nayeon laughs at her before giving her a peck on the lips.

“I love you too.”

From afar, Chaeyoung who is in her mid-twenties admire the couple. She’s happy for them, especial for Jeongyeon, who managed to find her love again. Now she heads out to meet Dahyun, the new bearer of Death for a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint. College kills College kids bro.
> 
> more prompts on my twitter acc. @aegenwvlf


End file.
